The Reason
by Erin 04.17.2000
Summary: Alice's visions seem to not come fast enough anymore, and it's putting her family in danger. Starting with Bella, who has no choice but to become immortal because Alice's visions were too slow. Edward is the only one who truly wants to avenge Bella's 'death', but now he gets to keep his love forever. He's starting to like the new change. Rated M! Language/Violence/Lemons!


Alice Cullen froze up beside her husband, Jasper, on the couch, and her eyes went out of focus as the vision took over her perfect eyesight.

_Bella Swan drove her rusty, dirty, and beat up pick up truck down the deserted road. She prepared to turn onto the long gravel road that led to the Cullen's house, but it was blurred in the vision as Bella's truck was stopped by an unknown force, and literally chucked into a roll towards the trees on the other side of the road, but Bella's body was no longer inside of the ruined vehicle._

Alice was no longer breathing as her arms shot out and her right hand gripped Jasper's thigh while her left hand dug into the leather couch, leather already slipping underneath her fingernails.

Alice choked out a growl as her vision started up again, not ready to be finished yet.

_Bella's body lay at the side of the road, blood pooled around her head that pressed into the concrete, but as she laid on her stomach, motionless, she looked like she was sleeping normally. That was far from the truth._

Alice jumped up from the couch with Jasper right beside her, grabbing her hand as the panick finally settled onto her like a ton of bricks, and it was enough to get the attention of her adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, and her adoptive mother, Esmé Cullen, and they rushed into the family room as Alice's breathing finally came back to her, but it was heavy and loud.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked her, but it sounded funny to her, like she was underwater, and his voice didn't completely reach her.

"We have to go." Alice barely got the breathy words out of her mouth before she was rushing out the front door, her thoughts only trained on her best friends safety as she blurred down the long gravel driveway, but if she had left sooner, she would have been on time as she watched the tragedy happen in front of her topaz eyes.

Alice narrowed her eyes as she saw the dark blonde vampire standing between two thin, but tall trees. His dark red eyes trained on Bella's truck that was just turning, but Alice had no idea that she had slowed down as she stared at the vampire with angry eyes. Angry that the vampire in front of her would hurt her best friend. Her sister.

Alice screamed as the vampire charged the side of the obnoxiously loud truck, and it rolled violently towards the trees, but the vampire was already running away as Bella's body lay on the side of the road exactly in Alice's vision, and the truck was ruined as it lay on top of some broken down trees that stood no chance in the first place.

Alice sobbed out as she rushed towards Bella, her ears straining as they listened to the dull thud of her best friends heart, and the quiet pulse that fought to stay going.

Alice fell to her knees by Bella's body, and her eyes had a life of their own as they flickered to the dark crimson liquid pooling around Bella's head, but she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and held the breath inside of her, holding it in no matter how uncomfortable it felt.

Alice's hands never touched Bella as they hovered over her friends back, and she ignored the raging burn in her throat as she looked over her shoulder as she heard the speeding footsteps coming towards her.

Carlisle dropped to his knees calmly as he placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, and Alice stood up in a daze as Jasper pulled Alice into his arms, and he used his ability to clam her down, and she sighed in relief, but didn't breath in as Bella's blood seeped from her wound and onto the road.

"Jasper. It's okay," Alice whispered as she stroked her husbands chest as he tensed, already smelling Bella's blood as his eyes became as black as night, but he kept his hard eyes on Bella's head, where blood just came that much faster.

"Go home," Alice hissed as she pushed on Jasper's chest, and he stumbled back as he looked down at Alice, and she gave him a tight smile in gratefulness as Jasper clenched his hands at his sides and held his breath, giving Bella one last lingering look and turning around, running extra fast back to the house.

Alice gasped as she heard the feminine sobbing, and she looked over at Esmé, who stood on the other side of Bella, trembling as her onyx eyes looked down at her daughter. Alice knew that Bella was like another daughter to Esmé, and it ripped her apart inside to see her daughter laying on the ground, basically dying in front of their eyes.

"Carlisle...change her...you can't let her die!" Esmé wailed in a broken sob as she dropped to her knees by Bella's head, her bare knees coating in Bella's blood while the end of Esme's dress just stayed out of reach of the dark liquid.

"Edward wouldn't want this-"

"Forget Edward! Carlisle, you love Bella as your very own daughter! I _know_ you do! Just change her...or I will," Alice replied as she cut off Carlisle, and he ducked his head with a sigh as his broken eyes looked at Bella's face, blood smeared on the side of her face that pressed into the black concrete.

"Alice, please go and get my study ready," Carlisle's smooth voice commanded gently, and Alice let out an over joyed sob as she looked down at Bella, whose heart wasn't going to last that much longer.

"Take Esmé with you," Carlisle added as he looked up at his sorrowful wife, who was about to collapse as she looked down at her hurt daughter, her hands smoothing down Bella's dark hair as she avoided touching the blood even more than she already was.

"Esmé, let's go." Alice grabbed Esmé's wrist and kindly pulled her adoptive mother up onto her feet and led her around Bella and Carlisle, and started running with a sobbing Esme behind her until they reached the house.

Alice looked down at Esme's knees, covered with Bella's blood. Alice clenched her jaw and looked back up at the house, knowing Jasper would be able to easily hear her.

"Jasper, hold your breath," She stated it simply as if he was standing right beside her, and she pulled Esmé into the house, and Esmé looked down at her knees and sobbed that much harder, but Jasper helped in calming her down from his place up in his and Alice's room.

"Go clean up, Esmé," Alice whispered as she rubbed Esmé's arms in recurrence, and watched Esme leave down the hallway before quickly going to Carlisle's office and made sure not to yank his office door off of its hinges as she pushed the door open.

Alice pushed Carlisle's big, oak wood desk towards the wall made of glass, and she raced back into the hallway and roughly opened one of the many closets in the house, taking out two thick, black quilts and going back into the study, laying one on the floor, and putting the other on top. She was trying to make it comfortable for Bella, who would be laying on that as soon as Carlisle brought her back to the house, which she was sure would be soon. She could still hear Carlisle's breathing from where she stood by Carlisle's desk.  
_

Carlisle was at a loss as he looked down at his daughter. He didn't _want_ to go against his adoptive son's wishes to keep Bella human, but he also didn't want to lose his daughter, either.

He swallowed thickly as he slipped his hand under Bella's stomach, and his other hand sweeped away her hair, and he lifted her head while the blood dripped onto the concrete from her cheek, but the blood was the last thing that he was thinking about as he lowered his head closer to her pale neck, but his thoughts always went back to Edward. How his son despised the thought of his love becoming an immortal like the rest of Carlisle's family, but he also knows that his son wouldn't want to lose her forever. Carlisle knew that Edward wanted Bella to be a vampire deep down, but he didn't want to be selfish...he knew Edward also thought deep down that Bella didn't actually want to be a vampire.

She did. Carlisle always saw it in Bella's chocolate brown eyes when she talked about it. Bella wanted to be a vampire more than anyone else. He just knew it.

Carlisle closed his eyes tightly as his cool lips pressed against Bella's neck, and he could feel the pulse thump against his lips, but it was barely there. He knew it was now or never.

Carlisle opened his mouth slowly and had no regrets as his teeth sunk into the supple skin of his daughters neck, and he pulled away before any blood could enter his mouth, and he knew she felt the pain as her head jerked a little.

She would be a vampire in three days. Three days of unimaginable pain.

Carlisle gently rolled Bella onto her back, and her hair was matted from the blood in her hair, and he slipped his arms under her and picked her up. He was at the house in seconds.

He quickly walked inside, and he took the stairs two at a time as he turned into his study, and Alice was sitting on the corner of his desk with Esmé standing beside her, still sobbing quietly with damp hair, and no blood on her knees anymore.

Carlisle gave his wife a loving look before laying Bella down on the quilts, but he knew that that wouldn't make Bella comfortable as the venom spread, making her jerk every now and then. He knew she would be screaming in about an hour or so.

"Alice, get a syringe please," Carlisle instructed, and Alice was already grabbing the needle while Carlisle went to his cabinet, grabbing morphine. A lot of it, too.

"Here," Alice said gently as she handed Carlisle the syringe, and he slipped the end of the needle into the top of the bottle, and filled the syringe full with the clear liquid before moving back to Bella's body, which kept tensing up as the venom started to take effect.

Carlisle went to Bella's neck, where the pain was the worst at the moment, and he let the morphine seep into her blood stream as he placed the needle into Bella's soft skin. Her skin would be rock hard soon.

Carlisle leaned back, and sighed as he ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair. A habit he picked up from Edward.  
Edward.

Carlisle looked to Esmé and Alice, and he could tell by the look in their eyes that they were on the same page of thoughts as he was.

"We have to call Edward," Alice stated, and Esmé sobbed as Carlisle stood up.

"I'll phone him," Carlisle offered as he moved to his cell phone that sat in the middle of his oak wood desk.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns these characters!  
REVIEW your thoughts on this chapter please! I'd like to keep going with this!**


End file.
